ocfandomcom-20200213-history
Memorable Quotes by Seth Cohen during Season 2
Memorable quotes from Seth Cohen during Season 1 of The O.C.. For quotes from other seasons, see Memorable Quotes by Seth Cohen. The Distance : Luke: Cohen got in a little fight with his mom. : Seth: Thanks. That was both honest and emasculating. : Seth: She has to understand it's not all about her. : Luke: You've got some willpower, because she has a killer rack. : Sandy: Hey, there's plenty of good restaurants in Newport. : Seth: I thought you said all the restaurants in Newport were overpriced and oversauced. : Sandy: I have this thing about sauces. Less is more. : Sandy: I'm backing your plan. : Seth: Is this like a Jedi mind trick? : Luke: Come on, Chino, try and hurt me...huh...make me feel pain. Wound me. : Seth: Think of all the money Luke saves on therapy playing these games. : Ryan: Mm, I think he should still consider therapy. : Luke: Oooh, you're gonna pay for that. : Ryan: Hey, so, ah, I was thinking. : Seth: I was thinking too. You know they don't even have a water polo team here. That's just gonna be a problem for me. : Ryan: How'd you make it all the way from Newport on that little catamaran? : Seth: Hm. Well, Ryan, sit down, my son. motions for him to sit down. It was a long and torturous journey, and I'm not gonna, I'm not gonna sugar coat any details with you— : Ryan: Please don't. : Seth: —'cause we're friends. First, I sailed to Catalina. Then, I sailed to Santa Barbara. Santa Barbara, I ran out of snacks. Freaked out a little bit, pawned my boat for cash, took a Greyhound to Portland. : Ryan: You took a bus. : Seth: Yeah. But don't say it like that, cause it was a local. okay, have you ever been in one of those? Okay, not for the faint of heart. : Ryan: I can't believe after all that you took a bus. : Seth: Yeah. I think we're definitely going to have to come up with a better story for school though, that'd be good. : Ryan: I don't know, I like the bus idea. It's cool : Seth: Okay, what about maybe... boat sank, saved by whales? It's very Whale Rider. : Ryan: What else you got? : Seth: I took a boat, boat sank, saved by a mermaid? Boat sank, stranded on a desert island... The Way We Were : Seth: We can not go. : Ryan: We can't not go. : Seth: We can so not go. : Ryan: Who's this guy? : Seth: That's me with powers. The power to be handsome. What do you think? : Ryan: I think this has something to do with the whole outcast thing. : Seth: Hey guys. Comic Book League. Check it out. We're gonna to be getting into the issues. The stuff that matters. You know what I mean? Check it out. Today's topic: capes. Gay, or kinda cool? : Seth: Ryan would you please take the minutes? : Ryan: Uh, Seth it's just us. : Seth: Yeah, uh huh. write that down. I now call to order this year's first Harbor School Comic Book League meeting. Members include Seth Cohen, present. Ryan Atwood. : Ryan: Uh Seth, it's just— : Seth: Ryan Atwood? : Ryan: Present. Seth, it's just you and me, can we maybe do this at home? : Seth: Yeah, we could, but then wouldn't get our pictures in the yearbook. : Ryan: That might not be such a bad thing. : Seth: Yeah, maybe you couldn't undermine me in front of the league. What about that? : Zach: Hey, I'm here for the comic book club. : Seth: You are? : Ryan: You are? : Zach: Yeah. Why wouldn't I be? : Seth: Um... because you're on the water polo team? : Zach: What's that supposed to mean? : Seth: Dude, I love that guy. : Ryan: You're not the only one. motions at Summer kissing Zach : Seth: No. She cannot be dating him. That's not even possible. How is that possible? : Ryan: A second ago you wanted to date him. : Seth: Dude, do you really think Summer's gonna want to be friends with me after what I did to her. Especially now that she has the Zach Attack? The guy's like Superman. : Ryan: He's not like Superman. : Seth: He's like a thoroughbred. And I'm a monkey. With cymbals. : Seth: I will bring these walls down with one single grand gesture! : Ryan: No! No grand gestures! : Seth: I'm going to go and find a hotdog stand to climb. : Summer (smacking Seth): What the hell do you think you're doing, Cohen? This isn't a game. You could have gotten hurt. : Seth: Good thing I didn't. The New Kids on the Block : Seth: The Bait Shop? Could be our very own CBGBs. : Ryan: Could be what? : Seth: C'mon. What? The only music they had in Chino was the sound of gunshots and helicopters? : Seth: I have a mop, Ryan! : Ryan: You got a mop, Bro! : Alex: Minimum wage, long, uh, taking tickets, cleaning toilets and the light preparation of fried foods. : Seth: Well, I'll be sure and wash my hands between the last two. : Seth: So, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to the urinals! {walks off whistling as Ryan stands there stoically until Seth wanders back the other way) : Seth: I don't know where they are. : Alex: That's sweet. It's pathetic but sweet. : Seth: Yeah, that's my niche. Pathetic and sweet. : Summer: Cohen, that was really sweet. : Seth: Pathetic and sweet? : Summer: No, just sweet. : Seth: Maybe I just— I can't be just friends with you. : Seth: Please, dude. I just need to talk about me for like several more hours at least. : Ryan: I thought you didn't do that anymore. : Seth: That was the new Seth Cohen. I'm back, Ryan. Cohen Classic. Red, white, and me. The SnO.C. : Summer: Hey Cohen, you should invite that girl from Saturday night. Yeah... oh, I forgot. She totally pulled a Houdini on your ass. : Seth: Oh you must be talking about Lindsay. Not Alex, the one I made out with. : Summer: Oh, sorry. Alex. My mistake, and here I am feeling sorry for the wrong girl... : Zach: I should probably get to class... : Summer: You know, you should just really make sure she wears comfortable shoes so she doesn't twist her ankle when she's running away... : Seth (motioning to Zach): Yeah. Like, like him? : Summer: Zach! Hey! (she runs after him) : Seth: That worked out rather nicely. : Seth: Ryan Atwood, afraid of a girl? : Ryan: I just might like her, and every time a big event happens... : Seth: Things go awry. : Seth: Hey, need a hand with something? Ryan, be a gentleman. I've got class. : Seth: The guy loves to dance. : Summer: You've gotta go Ice-Man on her ass. : Seth: Was that your first X-Men reference? : Summer: Top Gun. : Seth: That is how lame I have become. I have to be third-wheel to not even a real relationship. : Zach: I get it. You're one of those couples. Joannie and Chachi, Luke and Leia. : Seth: Luke and Leia were brother and sister. : Zach: Yeah, well, may the force be with you. The Chrismukkah That Almost Wasn't : Kirsten: I've invited the Nichols...or the Cooper-Nichols...or whatever they're called these days. : Seth: They're called gentiles, and a whole slue of 'em at that : Seth: Ryan, do you think you can rope in some Hebrews? : Ryan: Blonde hair, blue eyes. Yeah, no problem. I'm a natural. : Seth: Fair point, my Arian friend. Okay, where're we gonna find some Jews in Orange County? : Kirsten: Oy, humbug : Seth: Oy, humbug. : Seth: For Chrismukkah to sweep the nation, we must have an anthem. : Seth: Moses and Jesus... : Sandy: Yeah! : Seth: They both have beards... : Sandy: Yeah! The Family Ties : Seth: Will you punch someone, please? For old time's sake? : Seth: It's a story as old as time, really. Boy meets girl, boy likes girl, boy finds out that girl is surrogate mother's illegitimate half-sister. : Sandy: I'm guessing it's too soon to joke Seth. Even for a Cohen. : Seth: Holy 80s teen comedy plot! : Sandy: Keep shucking, Seth! I want dinner ready by the time your mother gets home. : Seth: Hey! Maybe I don't feel like shucking these... Okay, maybe you should go and shuck 'em yourself, old man! (long pause then suddenly Sandy and Ryan laugh) : Ryan: That's good. : Sandy: You had me shaking in my boots. : Seth: I'm so screwed. Bruce Banner gets mad he turns into the hulk. I get mad I turn into like a 75 year old yenta... named Silvia. : Ryan: You realize we're screwed. : Seth: Dude, I'm wearing a wifebeater. : Sandy: What's going on? You guys are okay? Seth? : Seth: Shh! We're being stealth! : Seth: Just came by to tell you I'm dying and... thank you for your friendship. : Ryan: Talked to Alex? : Seth: She won't answer my calls. : Ryan: Hm. Might have sometihng to do with all the vomit. : Seth: All the vomit? How much vomit? Like, the little girl in Sixth Sense or the fat guy in Monty Python? : Ryan: Well, you wanted to be the bad boy. The Power of Love : Seth: If you're alone, cough twice. : Ryan: I'm alone. : Seth: We made blueberry, buttermilk... and if you're feeling especially sinful, chocolate chip. : Seth: I call this part "prepping the oven." The Ex-Factor : Caleb: Have you heard about it? : Sandy: Heard about it? I have an 80-foot mock-up in my kitchen. It's gonna haunt me in my sleep. : Seth: Okay, tonight Newport is our bitch, okay? : Seth: Ryan, my girlfriend hooked up with a girl. There's only one thing to do in this situation. : Zach: You're gonna hook up with a guy? : Seth: ...I repeat, there's only one thing I can do. : Seth: I've got a lot of testosterone pumping. Testosterone being the key ingredient missing in Alex's previoius relationship. : Seth: Hey. Where is she? Cause I will totally fight a girl. The Accomplice : Seth: Is she back together with her lesbian ex? And if so is she open to some sort of menage-a-threeway as in the film Summer Lovers? : Seth: Hey! Bryan Gatwood. AKA Kid Chino! : Seth: Pfft whatever comic-book movies suck anyway. : Zach: Dude you didn't like X2?! : Seth: Turns out I don't make a very convincing Super Hero. : Summer: I don't wanna hear it. What are you guys? Like Kavalier and Gay? : Seth: That was funny. : Summer: I know. : Seth: I know that it's totally creepy. I know that. I'm sorry. It's was just a very long summer and I'm sorry and I will destroy all of them right now. I just need to find my X-Acto knife. : Ryan: How'd it go with Zach? : Seth: Well great until Summer came over and discovered my sketchbook. : Ryan: What'd she do? : Seth: Well I thought she was going to get a restraining order, but it turns out she's just gonna get her own action figure. The Second Chance : Ryan: Is this about Alex? : Seth: Ah, no no. She's merely kitchen table fodder at this point. She's no longer up to poolhouse standard. : Seth: So then you're saying I'm just complaining that I have nothing to complain about? : Ryan: This is what I'm saying. : Zach: And Cohen, you gotta nail Summer! : Seth: What?! : Summer: Excuse me? : Seth: Okay, the way you're holding the pencil, you're choking it. : Summer: I am not! This pencil can breathe on its own! The Lonely Hearts Club : Seth: I'd be a little more confident of me and Summer... if we hadn't made out. : Ryan: You guys made out? : Seth: No. : Seth: Our noses grazed. And it was like the most sexually charged nose-graze in the history of nose grazes. It's essentially nose-humping, is what it is. : Seth: So, for Valentine's Day, you're giving Lindsay ... grandpa? : Seth: After today, how I acted, Ryan, I don't think I'd get back together with me. The Test : Seth: I'm gonna go home; watch VH1. I think Best Week Ever's on. : Seth: I think closure's overrated. I'm more of a fan of open unrequited love. : Seth: Last time I tried to talk to Summer she nearly decapitated me with my favorite pillow! : Summer: See ya, Cohen. : Seth: See ya, Summer. The Rainy Day Women : Seth: Think we should stick together? Kinda two-by-two like Noah did? He's very wise, Ryan. He had a beard. : Seth: Spiderman is really the only protective headgear I own. : Summer: Well, it's too bad you weren't wearing protective headgear when you were dropped on your head as a child. : Seth: Oh, zing! : Seth: Unless I can think of one last grand romantic gesture, Summer's gone. : Ryan: Wow. You know, I remember when I first heard about Summer. We were sailing and you said you named your boat after her. Which I thought was a little weird considering you never actually talked to her. : Seth: Eureka, Ryan! I can't believe I just said Eureka. That's it! : Ryan: What's it? : Seth: The way to win her back. The grand romantic gesture that's gonna put Zachary's Euro-Trip to shame. I shall take her on a sailing adventure aboard the Summer Breeze. : Ryan: Except you sold the boat for bus fare. : Seth: I did. Dammit. Eureka, Ryan! I shall buy back the Summer Breeze! Yes. : Ryan: Uh huh. Except with what money? : Seth: Okay, if I wanted my parade rained on, I would just step outside. Let me ask you, man. Do you like the shape of the idea, even. : Ryan: Definitely. : Seth: Okay great. So all I need is money. Hang on. Yes, got the answer. But before I say Eureka again, do you see any other potential flaws or holes in my plan? : Ryan: No. : Seth: Then Eureka, Ryan! Eu-freakin-reka! : Seth: I appreciate you selling me my boat back. When I sold it I was in desperate straits. Low blood sugar, no snacks. : : Seth: Good God, she's a slut! : Seth: Marissa and Alex: no longer welcome in the Red States. : Ryan: That I wouldn't have predicted. Think it's real? : Seth: God, I hope so. : Seth: Hey, it's me. Look, perhaps you're screening.... Perhaps you're being screened by security. The Mallpisode : Seth: This thing with Lindsay is just really kicking Ryan's ass. : Summer: Which is why it's a good thing we're like the Marines. : Seth: How are we like the Marines? : Summer: We leave no man behind. Look, Lindsay may have turned her back on Ryan, but we won't. No. You have got to cheer him up. Semper Fi. : Seth: Oh, Semper Fi. That's so cute. : Seth: And besides, now with Lindsay out of the picture, maybe Ryan and Marissa will get back together. : Summer: Are you crazy? They're like the worst couple ever. And besides Marissa's happy now. : Seth: Okay, and by happy you mean gay. : Seth: Ah. Father. I'm glad to see you finally found your calling. : Caleb: Exactly what I said. : Sandy: Ah, nothing like a good crack about a plumber. :Seth: Plumber. Crack. Funny. : Seth: How is it that Ryan and Marissa are now the functional couple? : Summer: Oh, my God. Okay, we cannot be more annoying than Ryan and Marissa. We're monsters. : Seth: I like monsters, but not us. : Summer: Do we not work as a couple anymore? Are we all setup and no payoff? : Seth: All Preparation, no H? The Blaze of Glory : Seth: I gotta say, last year? Better than this year. : Ryan: Maybe it's because last year was new. : Ryan: Live in the now, Seth. : Seth: I'm sorry. I'm afraid I can't do that. : Summer: You're kinda creeping me out. : Seth: I'm okay with that. : Seth: That guy worked an entire summer in construction. And also he enjoys architecture and burning stuff down. : Marissa: That's a good idea. Thanks. : Seth: Don't mention it. Especially not to Summer. : Seth: Someone's going to kill me. : Seth: That is one angry lesbian. : Seth: I think Captain Oats would be very proud. Or... deeply disturbed by this visual. The Brothers Grim : Ryan: That was Trey. : Kirsten: Your brother? : Ryan: Yeah. He's getting out of jail tomorrow. Wants me to pick him up in Chino. : Seth: Well, there's that family trip you wanted. : Seth: Hey. What are you doing here? There's bagels and cream cheese to be had in the kitchen. : Seth: Hey, man. You came back. People never leave and come back. : Seth: You're still an Atwood. Only a slightly more edgy, darker version. I think. But some people think Ryan's gotten more softer. : Trey: Ryan said you talk a lot. : Seth: You want me to come? I've got a knack for picking out the post-prison wardrobe. : Seth: I saw the high road there and I just did not take it on that one. The Risky Business : Trey: Just, ah, something I picked up in prison. : Seth: Ah yeah, the old scallion and shiv omelet. I've seen Lockup. Stallone's finest work since Over the Top. : Trey: Stallone, huh? Nuh, I'm more of a Van Damme fan. : Ryan: What, are you kidding me? Segal, man. : Seth: Yeah, a divided house can not eat. Now we all gotta get together between a single action hero. : Sandy: Steve McQueen. : Seth: Steve Ma-who? : Sandy: My own son doesn't know Steve McQueen. : Trey: You know a lot of people like Great Escape. I gotta go with Bullit. : Sandy: He cooks breakfast and a McQueen fan. I knew I liked you. : Seth: He surfs, he sings, he technically fights crime. Maybe Sandy Cohen could be our action hero. : Sandy: Just say the word, my son. : Sandy: He's very chivalrous, not unlike a young Steve McQueen. : Seth: Yeah, some people say chivalry's dead, but I just don't believe it. : Sandy: Hey, guys. I'm chairing The OC Pseudo-Charity Non-Yard sale. : Seth: Hey, Dad, that's fantastic. : Ryan: Good luck with that. : Ryan: Hey, you wanna do a little living room rearrange? : Seth: Yeah, yeah. Let's make it a three-way. What? That came out weird. : Summer: You guys bringing back the comic book? : Seth: No! No. Goodness gracious no! It's a graphic novel. It's totally different. : Ryan: Okay, you stay here. : Seth: What are you going to do? : Ryan: I don't know. : Seth: Okay, I got a plan. The kind of plan that made me All-Champ Capture-the-Flag Camp Tahoe. And it is extremely stealth. : Seth: Hello! Pleased to meet you. : Big Dude: Who the hell are you? : Seth: Well I'm Pippins McGee and I am from the Film Preservation Society. Now what we're doing is we're putting on a Tom Cruise retrospective. Now I understand that you're in possession of the crystal egg from Risky Business. *other guy gets up from couch* Hi. How are you? Now what we're doing is we're collecting, ah, Mr. Cruise's props from his most memorable films and putting them on display. We've got the rum bottle from Cocktail. We've got the ceramic mask from Vanilla Sky. We've got the little kid with the big head from Jerry McGuire. He's actually in the car. I don't know if you're interested in meeting him. : Big Dude 1: Hey, go on, man. Get lost. : Big Dude 2: Wait. How does he know about the egg? : Seth: How does he know about the egg? Or you know, or I know? How does he? How do I—? : Big Dude 2: How do you know about the egg? : Seth: How do I know about the egg? : Big Dude 2: Yes. : Seth: Okay, uh, you know— Mr. Cruise had it outfitted with a transmetro-pneumonic-transmitter device... tronic. It's a sort of a homing device. Must be a scientology thing. Mr. Cruise does it to all of his favorite props. : Big Dude 2: Let's kill this guy, man. : Ryan: Seth, go deep! : Seth: This never worked in PE. : Seth: Don't blame me for your sexual tension! The Rager : Seth: He doesn't exactly seem overburdened with possessions. Unless that bag of his is like Mary Poppins. pause I wish I'd never made that reference. : Seth: Listen, I love girls and I love comics. But the two do not mix okay? It's gonna be like, "Let's make their outfits cuter..." : Ryan: Let's not talk about Marissa. : Seth: What? C'mon, we did me, let's go around the horn. : Seth: Would you relax. He's probably just going to buy cigarettes. Or getting into that suspicious looking Camaro. With a guy that looks like Lou Reed. : Summer: Cohen learned how to grill this summer. It's a major life achievement. : Seth: That's right. I grilled some corn, I grilled some veggies, I found something in Marissa's fridge, I just, I grilled it. : Seth: It's déja vu. An OC party, a water polo guy, saved by an Atwood. : Zach: What're you doing telling her I'm gay? : Seth: Now I said "gay vibe." I distinctly remember saying "gay vibe." And the two are very different. The O.C. Confidential : Seth: Okay, so when the cops showed up and asked who's responsible for the girl floating in the pool, he was like, what: "I'm an ex-con on parole. I know, I'll say me." : Ryan: No, I think that when the cops showed up and went to put the cuffs on Marissa he did what he had to do to stop them. : Seth: What makes you say that? : Ryan: I was about to do the same thing. : Seth: Sure. The impulsive need to rescue Marissa Cooper must be in the Atwood DNA. : Ryan: It would explain a lot. : Seth: Are you thinking of going undercover? A high school sting operation? Because that would be very 21 Jump Street of you. : Ryan: Whatever it takes. : Seth: Yeah, okay. I get to be Richard Grieco. : David: Also, we're wondering about Cosmo Girl. Her magic flask. Could she get her power from like a magic sport drink, instead? The thing is, legal's like worried about lawsuits from the parents of teen alcoholics. Um... oh, the Ironist. Boy, a little cerebral. : Seth: Is he being ironic? : Seth: Is Summer around? I have a little quagmire to... un-quag. The Return of the Nana : Seth: I don't believe it, Ryan. Brighteyes has two albums in the top ten. : Ryan: You okay with that? : Seth: Yeah I just feel like the rest of the world's finally caught up to me. It's a little bit scary. : Ryan: Yeah, it's a lot scary. : Seth: Tell me I'm still special. : Seth: Awkward family moment avoided for everyone but me. : Kirsten: What happened? : Seth: Is everything alright? : Sandy: The Nana. Headed for the altar. : Kirsten: She's getting married? : Sandy: Pack your bags. We're going to Miami. : Seth: Alright. Shuffleboard, Mah Jonng, dinner at 4. This is going to be the best Spring Break ever. : Ryan: What about you and Summer? : Seth: I'm going to go over there, I'm gonna apologize—extremely sincerely—then get out of town before I can do anything else wrong. : Seth: Hey, Summer! Busy? : Summer: What do you want? : Seth: To talk. : Summer: Yeah. Hold my bag. : Seth: Anything for my Million Dollar Baby. : Sandy: You know the Nana and her schedule. Friday night's Mah Jongg. : Seth: What? Since when's Friday night Mah Jongg? That totally throws off my schedule. : Seth: I can't believe she beat me. : Ryan: I can. Can we eat now? : Seth: Absolutely not. I won't go down like that. These people look up to me. I'm like a god to them. : Seth: So what kind of dancing are we talking about? A little Jazz Step, a little Soft Shoe? : Mary Sue: Actually, it's not quite a dance contest. : Seth: It isn't? : Mary Sue: No. : Ryan: She's got whipped cream, Seth. : Seth: Yeah, I know. Maybe she's making a cake. : Mary Sue: See, I'm gonna cover myself with whipped cream, and you're gonna lick it all off and eat a cherry out of my mouth before any of the other contestants. : Seth: Did she say cherry? : Mary Sue: If we win it would mean so much to my grandma. Not having to worry about my college loans. With all the money she spends on medication. : Seth: Yeah. It's for Grandma. What does she have? : Ryan: Yeah, we'll just hope Summer hasn't paid her cable bill. : Seth: Who are those guys? : Ryan: Uh, they're in the same Bible study class. : Seth: Oh. Think we could convince them to turn the other cheek? The Showdown : Seth: All this time I thought you were a nice guy. : Zach: Wake up. I'm a water polo player. We're never nice guys. The O.Sea : Ryan: What time is it? : Seth: It's 5:30... ish. : Ryan: You're showing up earlier and earlier. : Seth: Yeah, well, we had a lot of ground to cover, so I figured, since we're both up, we may as well get a jump on it. : Seth: Look, just because you saw Trey leaving Marissa's does not mean they're hooking up. : Ryan: Yeah? What does it mean? : Seth: Maybe he went over there to borrow something. Like a book. Or one of her News Boy caps. : Ryan: Yeah, or maybe they hooked up. : Seth: Okay, just married to the worst possible scenario. : Ryan: I'm going to talk to her today, but whatever happened she seems dead set on keeping it from me. (The phone rings) : Seth: Kind of early for a phone call. : Ryan: Kind of early for a lot of things. : Seth: Dude, I'm so sorry about the launch. I had a Bruce Banner moment. : Seth: Dude. The ladies are all over us. And not in a good way. : Seth: I think one day, pretty soon, we're all gonna have a good laugh about this. Ha ha ha. I know that day feels far off, but comedy is just tragedy plus time. : Reed: Look, I hate to give you good news, but unfortunately, I have some. George Lucas is interested in Atomic County. And he might want to make it into his next movie. : Seth: Oh my god! We're like this decade's Matt and Ben. : Seth: Maybe I've seen too many Saved by the Bells, but if it's taught me anything, it sure has taught me that prom is this seminal moment, okay? It's meant to be shared. : Ryan: Is this about you and Summer? : Seth: No. It— Maybe. I don't— Yes, but only because Summer and I aren't going to go to our prom because of some stupid fight. So, you should really learn from the error of my ways. Please. Somebody really should. : Seth: So we ended up— well, we flipped a coin. George Lucas: You flipped a coin? : Seth: Yeah. And you know, it sounds crazy, but at the time— : Seth: Sorry I'm late. I was caught in traffic...I'm on stage. : Crowd Member: You're not Zach Stevens! : Seth: No, I'm not. : Emcee Guy: I think you should step down. : Crowd Member: Seth Cohen's a tool! The Dearly Beloved : Seth: Do I still even work here? I should find out for tax purposes. : Sandy: You are a part of it. Whether you want to or not. You want to run away again? Get in your boat and sail away? Your mother needs you. Come on in Ryan, you should hear this. : Seth: Yeah, apparently mom's a drunk and today's the intervention. So plan your afternoon accordingly. : Seth: This whole floating in the pool thing is not really helping. : Ryan: Nah, I hear you. : Seth: Neither is video games or the wisdom of Chuck Klosterman. : Ryan: You know, we should get out of the house. Hit an old folks home, some shuffleboard action. : Seth: I'm not really in the mood for old people. : Ryan: IMAX movie? Something with sharks? : Seth: Eh, I don't like sharks. (Doorbell rings) : Seth: The way things have been going, I bet that's Oliver. : Seth: There's something more. But before I tell you, you gotta promise you're gonna stay calm; you're not gonna get all Old School Ryan Atwood. : Ryan: What is it? : Seth: It's upsetting. : Ryan: Yeah, we covered that. : Marissa: Hey, what's going on? : Seth: Well, we're on our way to Trey's, but you're closer. Maybe you can stop him. : Marissa: What are you talking about? : Seth: Ryan knows. Seth